


Smile for the Camera

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bondage, Day 26, Exhibitionism, Gen, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Self-Bondage, Sex Work, Vibrators, camboy, camboy au, its not obvious but he is, trans boy! jojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: JoJo makes a lot of money off a stream, thanks to a few new toys.





	Smile for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags.

JoJo adjusted his webcam one more time before clicking the stream button. Instantly, names started joining the chat. He fluffed his hair, primping as if he didn’t know the camera was on, yet still performing for his audience. 

“Hey guys,” he said offhandedly. “How we doing today?” Answers popped up in the chat, and a few donations dinged. The vibrator on his bed buzzed proportionally to the small tip. JoJo squinted at the chat. “I’m doing fine too, thanks for asking! Anyway, I have something very special planned for today, so I’m going to wait a few seconds before starting the fun stuff.” He winked at the camera before turning on his heel and walking towards his dresser.

JoJo bent over to open the bottom drawer, fully aware of how it made his ass look in his pink booty shorts. He pulled out his signature pink, fuzzy handcuffs, albeit with a few small changes (courtesy of Elmer). He stayed bent over a little longer, wiggling his hips, before standing up and bounding back over to the webcam.

“I have a new toy to show you all!” he said to the camera. “I know these look like my regular cuffs, but they’ve got a surprise. Switchbot made these for me. They’re programmed to only open after the timer goes off- link’s in the chat if you want some.” He attached a cuff to one hand and picked up the vibrator. “This vibrates when I get a donation, and since I’ll be cuffed for the next 15 minutes I’ll be depending on you to make me come.”

The chat exploded with activity and a few donations rang in. JoJo held up the vibrator so people could see what their donations made it do. He pulled off his pink shorts, leaving on his pastel yellow hoodie and striped thigh- highs. “You guys ready?” he asked, sitting on the vibrator. A brief buzz went through it, and he gasped. “Good," he panted, turning the timer on the cuffs to 15 minutes and clicking them on behind his back.

Immediately, the vibrator started buzzing fast and strong. JoJo couldn’t hold back a moan as he rutted against the egg-shaped toy. There was barely a moment of relief, but JoJo didn’t care. Every buzz was a little more money in his pocket. “Fuck, harder!” he whimpered.

Quickly, he felt his orgasm approaching. He tried to hold back, but as a watcher gave a particularly generous tip he lost control. He came all over the vibrator, sliding on the slick surface. The vibrations stopped for a few moments as he came down. Then, the vibrator buzzed hard- a tip for his performance. JoJo moaned, unable to lift himself off. The orgasm had made his knees week, and now he had to stay there for another 8 minutes.

JoJo whined as the toy started vibrating, even quicker than before. “Ah, fuck,” he moaned. The sensation was so good it was almost painful. He tried to squirm away, only succeeding in rubbing up on it harder. All too soon, he was approaching orgasm again.

JoJo couldn’t form a coherent thought, let alone word as he came again. The tops of his thigh-highs felt damp. He shivered. There were a few last buzzes before the timer went off and JoJo’s cuffs clicked open. He pulled them off, pulling the vibrator out from under him before it could buzz again.

“Well,” he panted. “I think that went well.” The chat dinged in response. “If you guys wanna see more, I’m on at 8 pm New York time on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. You can buy these cuffs now if you click the link, and I’m gonna be signing off.” He shut off the stream and collapsed backward. 

JoJo lay on his bed, recovering. He dragged his laptop closer and checked his balance. He did a double-take. He’d made so much- over double he usually did! Thanks, Elmer, he thought woozily, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
